Suddenly I see
by DominoCullen
Summary: Jacob and Nessie's daughter Mikaela is in trouble. A lot of trouble. From a bad reputation, to worst heartbreaks, she is left to the only persons she can trust: Didi and Seth. After Didi says Seth's in love with Mikaela, will she see the light? R
1. Chapter 1: I bruise easily

**So, guys, this is my new story!!! Hope you liked it as much as you've liked 'Sparkle'. If you read it, you'll understand this one easier. Review, please! Thank you! XOXO, Domino**

**Chapter 1: I bruise easily**

''Mark, just leave me alone!'' I slapped him and walked away. ''Mikaela, wait!'' I didn't wait. I never wanted to see his face again. How come I still haven't learned that guys have one thing and one thing only on their mind? I lit up a cigarette and picked up my cell. I pressed call when I found Diane's number. _''Hi, this is Diane! I can't anwer right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you!''_ ''Hey, Didi, it's Mikaela. Just wanted to see where you at. Call me when you can. Hugs and Kisses, Biatch.'' I laughed while I was hanging up the phone and put the cigarette back in my mouth. I sat on an empty bus station, feeling thirsty. Not thirsty for water- but for blood. It was the part I inherited from my half-vampire mother. I looked like my father mostly- I had dark skin, since he was Indian, but because of my mother's genes it was a colour darker than my normal friends, but ligther than my La Push friends, the werewolves and the humans. My father was a werewolf too, the Alpha of the pack. He gave out orders. When he saw my mother, a few minutes after she was born, he imprinted on her. It was a werewolf thingy- it was finding your soul-mate in an easier way. Grandpa Edward and grandma Bella weren't that excited about it but they got over it. It was weird to be calling them my grandparents. Two vampires, frozen in their teens, with a half vampire daughter and werewolf-vampire-human granddaughter. It wasn't that weird, not to me. When you live with a half-vampire and a werewolf, you give a complete new meaning to the word weird. My phone rang. ''Didi?'' I answered without looking. ''No, honey, it's me. Just wanted to check on you. It's pretty late.'' I heard my mother's worried voice. ''I'm at the bus station. I'll be home soon.'' She sighed ''Honey, it's half past midnight.''She giggled ''No time for a seven year old to be outside.'' ''I'm sixteen, mom'' I growled. Just like her, I was growing up pretty fast. Although technically I was six, I looked, felt and thought sixteen. ''You know what I mean. Come back before one, your dad is coming back from patrole then. Is everything alright?'' I shookmy head, like she could see me. ''No, mom. It's like everytime I break up with a boy. Fucked up.'' ''Mikaela!'' She tried to sound strict, but she was too worried for that. ''I'll be home in ten, okay?'' ''Fine, honey.'' She hung up and I leaned my head onto the glass behind me. How did I get here?

A year ago, I started highschool. It was the same story as always. Another Cullen kid- although I was Cullen Black- another adoptee with no parents. Everyone knew everything about my family- or at least thought they did. I was a dream child then: perfect grades, flawless behaviour. And then I met Diane Taylor. We got into this really bad group, full of drugs, alchohol and promiscuous girls. We were never like that. The only thing that became our habbit were cigares and clothing-short miniskirts, tight shirts, tight jeans and high heels. When we managed to get out of it, it was too late for the both of us. At first, when we thought the group was cool, I met Andy. He was a nice guy, excellent actor (which I found out later) and seemed to be perfect. But all of a sudden he was pressuring me into sex and drugs and we broke up. The next morning, the damage was done- everyone at school gave me dirty looks, calling me names... It took me long enough to realise what Andy told everyone. Since then, guys were all around me. I understood too late that it was because they wanted rep, and dating the easy-girl was the fastest way to get it. Because of my trust and those guys, I didn't have a lot of friends- I had Diane, who was now even better than before and Seth. Seth was a werewolf from La Push, my best friend since I was born. We knew more about eachother than anyone else. He was the only guy I trusted completely. He never hurt me. He sat with me, holding me every time a boy would left me, every time a new gossip came out, letting me cry like crazy. I laughed thinking of him, taking another smoke. He was a great guy. Mark was my newest mistake. He was 18, a senior and swore to God he loved me. But now, two months after we started dating the same story happened with him. I turned off the cigare and started running to my house. I was running fast, faster than my mother, faster than Edward, which amazed everyone. I was home in no time, running past my mother blowing her a kiss and then to my bedroom.

When my parents got married, Edward and Bella, and of course, Alice, built them a house in the center of the woods, right across the line that was set by a long lost treaty. It was a giant house, but it fitted in perfectly with the woods, like it was there since forever. I had a giant room, with my own bathroom and an even bigger closet. I got out of the leather skirt and the black turtle-neck and got to the bathroom to take my make up off. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and took my cream. I looked at myself- I was a mees. The black eyeshadow was smudged all over my face, my eyes were red and my sking was dry. I looked tired and horrible. And paler than usual. I took off the heavy make up and got into my pajama- which was actually a shirt I stole from Seth. It smelled like him- it smelled like wood and fun and the sun. I turned on my laptop and logged into msn. My vampiric family was logged off, but Diane was on. I decided to send her a message.

**She_Wolf:** Hi, Didi, got my msg?  
**Princess-Goth:** Jesus, Miky, how do you come up with these nicks?

I laughed at that remark. I stole the nick from Seth's sister, Leah. My mother told me she was a great person and a bitch, but it was hard to believe that once I met her. She looked beautiful, she had her imprintee and a great life. When she gave birth to Joshua, she changed hers into **MamaWolf**. Josh was one of the cutest kids I ever met.

**She_Wolf:** It's a talent.  
**Princess-Goth:** You sounded worried on the phone. Something happened with Mark?  
**She_Wolf**: Nothing happened, that's why we broke up.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. Although I acted like an ice queen, I was easily hurt, much too easily. Everytime I heard a new gossip I had to pinch myself to remember that I couldn't cry in front of those people. But when I was alone with Diane or Seth, I was a real seven-year-old. Crying my eyes out.

**Princess-Goth**: I'm so sorry, honey. =(  
**She_Wolf**: Even sorrier. Why do I always find guys like this, Didi?  
**Princess-Goth**: Don't cry, Miky! He's not worth it.

She knew me to the soul. Not as well as Seth, but well enough. I was sobbing by now, trying to keep it quiet.

**She_Wolf: **I'm not crying.  
**Princess-Goth:** Don't lie to me, Mikaela.  
**She_Wolf: **Okay.  
**Princess-Goth: **We really don't have any luck in love, right? You know what you need? A guy like Seth.  
**She_Wolf: **??? You crazy, biatch?

I was genuinely surprised with this. I never saw Seth as anything more than a friend, and I couldn't see him as a boyfriend. He knew too much and I was embarassed of it.

**Princess-Goth: **Just saying, doll. The boy loves you.  
**She_Wolf: **You **are** crazy. He loves me, but like a friend, just like I love him.  
**Princess-Goth: **Wouldn't bet on it. G2G, XOXO  
**She_Wolf: **XOXO

I turned of the computer and got under my blanket. What a silly idea. Me and Seth? Nuh-uh. Not happening. Sleep came unanounced.


	2. Chapter 2: That perfect bitch

**Thank you all for the first and very positive reviews for my new story!!! I'm excited to be writing about new stuff and I can't wait to see where my mind takes me (yeah, even I am surprised with some of the chapters I wrote. didn't know I had it in me) =)  
And to the anonymous reviewer form 'Sparkle', Katie, I really didn't think about it, and you are absolutely right. I knew I missed some spots, but thanks for pointing it out. If you read this ever, thank you.  
P.S.- Guys, I'm sorry. I lost it. It's getting harder for me to write and now school started... I'll try to finish this one... Thank you for your support =)**

**Chapter 2: That perfect bitch**

When I woke up I felt like my head weighed a tone. ''Moooom!!!'' Of course, the second she heard me she ran through the door, together with my father, who was lately jumping at everything I said. ''What's wrong honey?'' I looked my mother in the eyes _My head hurts. A lot. Can I not go to school today? _She put her palm on mine. _Sure, sweety. But I'm taking you to Carlisle. _I sighed _I didn't have enough sleep, that's all. No need for Carlisle_. ''I love you both girls, but what is it?!?!?'' Both my mother and I laughed. ''She has a headache and she won't be going to school today. We'll probably be home all day, okay?'' He gave her a quick peck and ran through the door yelling something about 'killing Seth'. That made me uncomfortable- he couldn't kill my best friend, could he?

''Don't worry, it's nothing. Your father... Seth has a problem and he can't solve it. He needs your father's help.'' _Okay._ I got to my balcony and pulled out a cigarette form my purse. ''Mikaela! Don't you dare smoke that cigarette!'' I rolled my eyes. ''Come on, mom, it's not like they can kill me!''I raised my voice. I was really easy tempered lately. I turned on the cigare and saw her clench her fists. I managed to create a perfect smoke ring. The phone rang and I picked it up. ''Hello?'' ''Hey, babe, it's Seth.'' I smiled. When I heard his voice it just made me smile. ''Wanna go cliff-diving today?'' I was grinning by this point. My mother looked suspiciously at me. ''Yeah, I'll be in La Push in... Thirty mins?'' ''See ya.'' He hung up and I was already thinking about the cliffs. It was September. It's not like it would really matter if I got cold- when Seth was radiating heat a mile away. ''I thought your head hurt so much you can't go to school.'' Now, my mother sounded really pissed off. ''Seth makes me feel better.'' Suddenly her face got all soft and her only comment was ''Which suit are you gonna wear?''

I put on jeans and a white shirt over my purple bikini. My hair was up in a pony-tail and the first time in forever, I got out of the house without any make-up, purse or cell. I only had my clothes and cigares. I was an addict, what can you do? I went to the beautiful crescent shaped First Beach, and sat down waiting for Seth to come. I was looking at the water. It was still, probably cold, but I hoped it would be warm. ''Miky, I'm so sorry I'm late!'' Seth was running towards me picking me up in a wolf-hug. I hugged him tigthly, breathing in his smell. It was comforting to me now. ''What's up, Miky?'' I looked at his painfully sincere eyes. He was really interested when he asked me questions. ''Nothing much. I fucked up again. Well not exactly I, but...'' ''What happened?'' He got my hand and squeezed it. I looked him in the eyes and showed him everything that happenned last night. He was twitching for some reason. ''Jesus, Mikaela, where do you find these guys?'' He hugged me, trying to soothe me. It worked probably better than he thought. ''I don't know, Seth. I... I really thought he was a good one. I...I...'' ''Shhhh'' I sniffed and wiped my eyes. ''Hey, let's save that for later and jump off some cliffs, okay? I'm sorry'' ''You have nothing to apologize for.'' He grabbed my hand ''Let's go.'' When we got to the highest cliff of them all, I took off my clothes and let down my hair. Seth was looking at the sea, red in the face. ''Seth, what's...'' ''Nothing, Mikaela. You wanna jump first?'' He cut me off mid sentence. He never did that. ''I'll go first... But promise you'll come right after me!'' I yelled because the wind was blowing harder now. I turned to the edge and looked at the enormous amount of dark water in front of me. I shook and then breathed in deeply... And threw myself from the cliff.

Falling down from the highest cliff into the sea was on of the best things ever. Wind was blowing so hard to my face that it made my eyes all teary. The fall would only take about ten seconds, but it seemed much longer. I couldn't help but smiling when I was about half way there- the feeling was great. I knew Seth was somewhere close behind me. He radiated heat. I made a flip in the air and dived head-first into the cold black sea. The minute my legs got under the surface I started diving out. I was kind of afraid of the dark water, a childish fear that still haunted me. I dived out and breathed in the salty, cold air. Unusually cold for this time of the year. Seth was swimming somewhere beneath me and I swam back to the beach because I was getting cold. I went out shivering, and Seth was next to me in no time, holding me like a baby and keeping me warm. I almost fell asleep in his arms. ''C'mon, Miky, you ain't gonna sleep here... Miky?'' I looked around me sleepy. ''Oh, I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep last night, and my head hurt...'' I looked into his eyes. How come I've never seen how his eyes were actually glowing? And how his face looked nice and cute. And how he had, thank you Lord, the perfect body. How come I've never noticed that? ''Miky, what are you thinking about?'' I blushed and blurted out a random question. ''Have you ever imprinted?'' His face was suddenly all soft and lovey-dovey and red_. Shit_. ''Yeah. She's the most beautiful girl alive. Tall, slim, beautiful.'' He smiled when he talked about this girl. ''Do I know her?'' He had a mixed look on his face. ''Mmm... I don't think you know her that well. But you will, I'm sure of it.'' I smiled against my will and treid to think of that perfect bitch_. Why did I think that_? I was confused. ''Seth, if you don't mind, I'll go home... I'm not feeling okay.'' He was worried again. ''Of course, do you need me to walk you home or...'' ''No, it's fine. I think I can handle the run home. I'll be there in no time.'' ''Okay'' He bent down to kiss me on the cheek and I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss. ''Bye'' was all I managed to whisper.

Somewhere between La Push and the house I stopped. I just couldn't run. I felt weak and I sat down. I lit up a cigare and inhaled deeply. My thoughts rushed back to Seth. Why did I think that his imprintee was a bitch? I don't even know the lucky girl. Oh, wait, I do know her. In a way. It could have been anyone he ever saw, it could have been Didi. MY eyes teared up and I wiped them with my palm. These tears were heavy, coming down like a waterfall. I started shaking and dropped the cigare. I was trying hard to wipe the tears away but they were coming unanounced, not welcomed. I didn't even realise how long I was sitting there, crying and shaking untill I heard a strange noise in the bushes. I turned around fight-ready when I realise it was Seth in his werewolf form. He went behind a tree and changed back to human form. When he came out I got a chance to look at him: he had deep circles under his eyes which were red. He looked dead serious. ''Mikaela'' he whispered in a low voice that made me shake ''Do you know how long has it been since you went home?'' I shook my head. ''12 hours. Did you notice how dark it is? Couldn't you understand how late it is, how everyone must have been worried?'' His voice was shaking in a bad way. In a I'm-gonna-turn-into-a-werewolf-now way. ''I'm sorry'' My voice was all croaked and my apology sounded lifeless in my own ears. ''Do you know how worried we were?'' He repeated the question. ''I'm sorry'' Again with the voice that sounded like I'm about to die. ''Let's go home, Mikaela.'' He turned into a werewolf and I ran behind him. When we got near the house I heard my family's voices. _Shit._ Everyone was here. Even some of the La Push werewolves. I concentraded on blocking my thoughts. I really didn't want grandpa to hear what happened. I went into the living room and everything went quiet.

''I'm sorry'' No one said a word. ''I'll go to my room'' After I closed the door I fell down: I didn't even realise how my knees were shaking. The tears came again and I couldn't, didn't want to stop them. Somewhere around 2:30 AM, Seth came into my room through an open window and got me up. I squeezed him tight around the neck and my legs were around his waist. I felt like a baby, crying like that on his shoulders. He layed on the bed with me on top and caressed my back untill I finally put myself to sleep with tears.


	3. Chapter 3: You filthy mutt

**Chapter 3: You filthy mutt**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was still stuck on Seth. He was snorring calmly. My family was still down there. I could smell them. I was honestly hoping I've managed to control my thoughts. ''You didn't. You slipped once.'' I heard my grandfather whisper quietly from downstairs. I blushed but didn't care that much. As long as he shut his mouth, I didn't mind. ''You should worry about Jazz more.'' He was chuckling now. _Ah, fuck. _''Behave'' I closed my eyes again and controled my thoughts. I decided to enjoy this position with Seth as much as I'm allowed. I was wrapped around him tightly, still not as tight as I wanted to be. This was a strange feeling to me. Just plain weird and unrecognisable. But it felt good, it felt very good and I wasn't going to give up on that. The door slammed downstairs and Alice and Jazz's smell started to fade. I chuckled lightly and Seth opened up his eyes. ''Huh, wha...'' ''I'm sorry.'' I loosened up my grip but didn't let go. ''Naw it's'' yaaaaaaaaawn ''okaay'' He rubbed his eyes and saw me staring at them. If I had any shame I would have blushed. But most of my shame dissapeared together with my reputation. ''You okay now?'' I nodded, still looking into his eyes. _Thank you for... Being here._ ''Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you.'' He kissed the top of my head lightly. I was lay my head on his chest, listening to the tempting beating of his heart. It fastened up a bit when he kissed me, but it went back to normal. ''Miky, would you mind telling me what happened last night? Why didn't you come home in the first place?'' I thought about my answer. ''I don't know'' Honesty was now the best policy. ''Why were you crying when you got home... And in the woods, before I found you?'' ''Dunno'' He sighed. ''Miky...'' It was my turn to ask questions. ''Why were you crying?'' He looked confused. I looked him in the eyes and showed him a picture of him when he found me. ''That is the face of a man who cries.'' He blushed, deeply. ''I have to go run patrol.'' A moment of silence. ''Would you mind moving so I could get up?'' Oh. We both started laughing at my stupidity and I slowly, unwillingly moved away. ''Bye baby'' He kissed me again. My heart was pumping like crazy. I blushed a bit and watched him jump through the window. ''Mikaela?'' I turned around to see my mother's ever so young face. ''Hi, mom'' I ran to her and hugged her. ''I'm so sorry for yesterday, mom, I'll never do it again.'' She smiled lightly. ''Are you gonna tell me what happened?''

I looked into her eyes deeply. I couldn't lie to her. She was my mother and my best friend. So I replayed everything that happened yesterday- from La Push through this morning. I didn't however reveal my feelings. I needed to figure them out first. ''This all happened because Seth told you he already imprinted?'' She was whispering. Although my family left, they could still hear us. I was sure of it. ''Yes.'' ''Why?'' I was confused ''What do you mean why?'' She looked at me suspiciously. ''Well, he IS your best friend. He knows you deeper and better than you know yourself... And vice versa. Shouldn't you be happy for him, instead of jealous?'' I still didn't understand a word she said. ''Honey, what I'm trying to say is... Is it possible that maybe, just maybe... You're in love with Seth?'' I felt all blood drain from my face. She smiled at me and left the room. I was still standing like a statue. Didn't move an inch. I still couldn't believe myself. I walked to the bed, somehow, and sat on it.

How could I have been so stupid? How couldn't I recognize love, the one feeling I was sure that I know how it felt when I felt it. How come I was completely blind this time? I loved Seth. I loved him more than my own life. That was an understatement. The only reason I didn't recognize the love this time was because it was true, much more stronger than the childish feelings I had for all those other guys who ruined me and left me empty. Seth was my reason to live. The love filled smile faded off my face. One important thing about Seth that I completely forgot, was that he was taken. For life. By a tall skinny pretty girl. The happiness was replaced by sadness. This was a true, undeniable love... And I couldn't give it away. I stayed in my room for hours trying to figure myself out. I have to know who she is. Leave him alone. Maybe it would make me feel better. Maybe you'd do something stupid. I'll find her. I can't. I love him. So what?...

''Mom, how are you going to excuse me from school?'' She looked at me confusedly. ''I've been out of school for two whole days?'' ''Oh, honey, it's the holidays, did you forgot?'' Oh, right. My cliff diving was the last day of school. Who cared? It wasn't like I was gonna flunk it. I was a Cullen- no matter how unperfect, perfection was something that I was good at. ''Oh, right. Where is dad?'' ''He's running patrol.'' She smiled a bit when she talked about him. I smiled with her. It was contagious. ''Is Seth with him?'' ''I don't think so'' She had that look in her eyes, that she used to tell me about. Grandma Bella had that look whenever my mom and my dad would go out unsupervised. ''Geez, mom.'' I ran out of the house.

**SPov**

I was really worried when we couldn't find Miky yesterday. I started crying like a frikin' wuss. I wasn't embarassed about it, but it wasn't nice being reminded every two seconds. I was scared shitless- the rain was coming and her scent was all mushy, unclear and covered up. It took us time to realise that she wasn't at home- 7 hours after she said she'll go. When I finally found her I was angry, relieved, happy, sad... She was crying. Her eyes were red and still wet. When we got to her house she didn't say much. Her entire family was there and all she did was say ''I'm sorry. I'll go to my room.'' As soon as she closed the doors, I heard her fall and cry. It was about 1 AM and all I wanted was to go upstairs and comfort her. I wanted her to be happy. She was my imprint, dammit! But Edward looked at me kinda furiously, with a puzzled look on his face. I was listening to her sobs and tears and an hour and a half later just couldn't stand it. I didn't really care about Jake being the Alpha, or Edward ripping my throat out. I ran out the door and climbed up the house to and open window in Miky's room. When I got up, it almost broke my heart- she was lying limply in front of her doors, crying her soul out. I didn't say a word, I just picked her up. She wrapped herself around me, like she used to do when she was a child; only now it wasn't so childlike. As much as I was aware of the fact that she was hurt, and needed comfort, I was also aware that she wore nothing but the white shirt and the bikini she wore cliff-diving. She was a grown woman. I tried to supress those thoughts, but it was hard. She was shaking on my bare chest, her tears falling everywhere. They burned me. I stroked her back for hours untill she finally fell asleep. My thoughts were out of control: her lying almost, almost naked on top of me, sleeping, holding tight. It was hard enough to fall asleep with those thoughts, not to mention the hisses coming from downstairs.

I was awaken in the morning by the sound of Miky's chuckle. ''Huh, wha...'' ''I'm sorry'' ''I'm sorry.'' Miky's beautiful voice was music to my ears. Geez, we really gotta come up with better phrases. She was staring into my eyes still wrapped around me. Geez, Edward's gonna kill me. ''Naw it's'' yaaaaaaaaawn ''okaay'' Her stare was deep, and I enjoyed it for a while. She never looked at me very much, not like that, unless she wanted to _talk. _''You okay now?'' She nodded lightly. _Thank you for... Being here_. I smiled ''Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you'' I kissed the top of her head. I could never get enough of those tiny intimate moments. My heart beat fastened up the minute my lips touched her perfect hair. ''Miky, would you mind telling me what happened last night? Why didn't you come home in the first place?'' ''I don't know'' Okay. Next question. ''Why were you crying when you got home.. And in the woods, before I found you?'' ''Dunno'' I sighed. I wanted to know who hurt her- and if the cause was me. ''Miky...'' ''Why were you crying?'' Wait, what? Suddenly I was looking at my face: deep circles under my eyes, bloody... _Holy crap_. ''That is the face of a man who cries.'' I cried because of you... Because I love you... ''I have to go run patrol.'' She just stared at me. As much as it was hard for me to say it out loud, I did. What a jackass. ''Would you mind moving so I could get up?'' _Idiot!!!!!_ She didn't even realise it before I told her. Geeez. She laughed, blushing. Her laughter was contagious. She, unfortunately, got up and I had no more excuses for staying here. I got down so I could kiss her one last time. ''Bye baby'' I looked outside. Could've sworn I heard something like a bird fluttering.

I jumped through the window and phased. I realised immediately that was a bad decision. Jake was there. The only one phased. _Shit. _My thoughts were outta control. Miky crying. Miky holding me tight. Miky's body so close to mine. A low growl. _''Thought you'd understand.'' ''I do understand, Seth. But I also understand why Edward wanted to kill me.'' _I chuckled in a lame attempt to hide a flicker of fear. _''I didn't complain that much when I had to see everything you and Nessie did. Over and over...'' ''She's my daughter!'' 'Well, Nessie was practically a sister to me!'' ''Calm down. I'm not going to forbid you to see her or any other Edward-type-punishments. But you better tell her.''_ I sighed deeply. _''I will, Jacob.'' _My thoughts were again going nuts. _''get lost to La Push, you filthy mutt!'' _Jake was laughing, but I knew he was dead-on serious. So I ran to the beach and phased. When I pulled my pants on I heard a voice. ''Seth, can I talk to you?''


	4. Chapter 4: Happy

**Chapter 4:Happy**

**MPov**

Running through the woods relaxed me. The cold air hitting my skin, making my eyes tear up... In ways, I was much more human. But then again, when you would know that I was actually nearly seven, running with a speed faster than my grandfather and drinking blood as a way of preserving my life... Not so human afterall. Our secret was well hidden: no one even had the chance to get a hint of what we were. My family used my power in a good way- playing with people's thoughts was always a fun thing, especially when they would start to suspect. But I didn't really like attacking everyone's mind, so just the ones that were the problem. It just occured to me I could have used that on those bitches and bastards that were spreading lies about me. Huh.

The La Push beach amazed me as always. I sat there knowing Seth would come eventually. This or that way, we'd always bump into eachother. I started to feel sorry I didn't bring my cigares to shorten the waiting. I heard a sound behind myself and turned around. I saw Seth pulling his pants up and my cheeks turned red. I waited untill I heard the zipper, following every line on his muscular back. ''Seth, can I talk to you?'' He turned around surprised, and I didn't know how he didn't even notice me. ''Mikaela! Didn't know you were here! How long have you been here?'' As much as I tried to look serious a smile widened across my face. ''Umm... Not so long. Anyways...'' ''What do you wanna talk about?'' I stopped, all of a sudden, not really knowing how to start the subject. ''So... Can you tell me about her?'' ''About who?'' His look was confused. ''About the girl you... Imprinted on.'' Saying those words felt like someone was cutting my body with a knife. But his face lit up. Ouch. ''She's... The most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. Absolutely perfect: falwless skin, beautiful smile, wonderful eyes...'' I tuned out there. I didn't know listening to it would hit me this much.

''Miky? Miky!'' I lifted my head up and looked into Seth's eyes. ''Huh?'' He smiled. ''Are you even listening to me?'' I blushed a bit. ''Sorry. Doze off.'' His smile got smaller. ''So you don't think my imprint is interesting?'' I managed to force out a grin. ''She sounds absolutely perfect.'' His smile now dissappeared and his eyes were sad. ''Miky, what's wrong?'' ''Nothing'' I lied smoothly. ''I was just thinking about this party I heard about. I'm going with... Didi'' Mental note: tell Didi to drag her ass to the party. ''It's at Chris Fuller's house. Are you coming?'' His eyes tightened. ''His party guest end up in hospitals. You know, alchohol poisoning and stuff.'' I faked a laugh. ''Those are wussies, Seth.'' ''Mikaela, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?'' I got up. ''I'm going. Bye''

Running through the woods relaxed me. The cold air hitting my skin, making my tears dry... I made sure I wasn't crying any longer when I got home. It was about 1PM. ''Hey, mom, I'm going to Didi's, we're going out.'' I ran past her, straight into my room and got on my computer. I turned on the msn- of course Didi was there.

**She_Wolf: **Didi. Party. Wanna? =)  
**Princess-Goth: **When? =D  
**She_Wolf: **Chris Fuller's house tonight.  
**Princess-Goth: **What are you waiting for? See ya :*

I ran out the house straight to Didi's, knowing she would have some decent party clothes. I needed to party. I needed to forget about Seth. I needed to stop feeling my heart bleed.

When Didi and I got to the party, the house was pretty much full. Judging by the drunken walk and throwing up, we were already late. ''Mikaela Black! What a surprise!'' Chris dragged his muscled body towards me and planted a kiss on my lips. Not that I minded. I didn't really care. ''Chris. So good to see you.'' When his hands tried to wrap themselves around me, I left and got to the punch bowls. Punch? Judging by the smell, this was pure alchohol. Oh, well. I grabbed a cup and drank it. My throat stung like crazy, I wanted to throw up. Or fall unconscious. Alchohol was a weak point. But then I remembered the glow in Seth's eyes when he was talking about his imprint. _Well_, I thought to my self grabbing another cup. _This is for you, lucky bitch, who ever you are. _And then I drank it. And another one- for the werewolves. And one for all the broken hearts. In a short time I was pretty waisted.

The music sounded so much louder. A guy I didn't know grabbed me and started dancing. Despite the fact that I could barely see, I started dancing too. Before I knew it, his hands were grabbing my ass. Then I noticed we were no longer in the house. ''Nooo...'' I murmured drunkly, trying to get his hands off of me. ''Yeah, baby, yeah'' ''No!'' I managed to say it louder, but in a second I was turned around and felt cold, sharp steel pressed against my throat. ''You have no saying in this.'' I screamed out of pain when I felt him literally bite my neck. He tightened his grip and the knife on my throat was pressing harder. ''Shut up!'' Tears were streaming down my face. He slid the knife across my body and I felt pieces of clothes dropping. My skin became more exposed and fear started to bundle up in me. When I felt the pointy tip on my stomach I made the fatal mistake of twitching.

''Ungh'' flew out of my mouth as the cold steel cut through my skin. The smell of blood was everywhere around me. Black dots danced infront of my eyes. ''Get away, you maniac!'' I fell to the ground, and my hands flew to the cut on my stomach. I felt the blood pouring, but my mind was more concerned with the fact my pulse was raging and was the only sound I could hear. Blackness came all over me and soon the stabing pain was all I could feel.

I opened my eyes suddenly and got up. With that move I let out a cry of pain- my stomach hurt so bad. ''Huh? Miky!'' Seth's face appeared next to me. He was laying on the floor, in his room. My back were on the bed again and tears were streaming down my cheeks. ''Miky, are you okay?'' A hand pulled my shirt up a bit- not mine, his- and gently crossed over my painful stomach. I was breathing very fast, because of the pain. ''Shhh...'' His palm cupped my face and I started to calm my self down. ''Seth... What happenned?'' His hand continued caressing my cheek. ''You went to Chris' party. And you ended up with some weirdo maniac who almost cut you up in pieces. Although I don't understand how it pierced your skin... Must have been the booze.'' Between all those words I managed to blush out of shame when he mentioned booze.

''Seriously, Miky, how much did you have?'' I looked to the ceiling. ''I don't... I can't remember.'' His hand went across my stomach again, gently but I still winced from pain. ''Miky, this is deep. I want to know why you were acting like an ass.'' I didn't really listen to his voice. I was remembering last night. When the cold knife was against my throat. I crossed my finger across my neck. Yeap. A thin gaze was there too. I started crying again. ''Seth, do my parents know about this?'' ''You kiddin'? When Jake finds out, he'll skin me alive.'' I felt all the blood dissappear from my face when he said that. If my father hurts Seth, so help me God, I'll kill him. Honestly. I started crying loudly. With every cry, ma body hurt even more. ''Miky, no, shh... Why are you crying? What's going on?'' His voice was worried and even though his face was blurry to me, I saw it was full of pain.

My phone rang after fifteen minutes. Seth answered. ''Hello?'' He became pale. ''Hi, Jake. Yeah. She's here.'' He glanced at me. I heard my father yell. ''Jake, how... Alice.'' He rubbed his eyes with his hands. ''I'll bring her now, okay?'' He closed the phone and went to his closet. ''Here. Put this on.'' He threw me a shirt of his. I didn't realise untill then that I didn't have my jeans on. My shirt was cut in some pieces and all bloody. I tried to pull it off but I couldn't. ''Seth, could you help me?'' He swallowed nervously and I blushed and turned my back to him. I lifted my hands as much as I could without feeling too much pain and he took off my shirt carefully. When his fingers brushed against my skin lightly I shuddered and closed my eyes. He pulled off the other shirt and got me up. His shirt was big enough to come to my knees. ''I'll carry you.'' He took me carefully in his arms and I suddenly felt weak. ''Shit.'' He breathed out and ran.

''Seth! Get her over here!'' Carlisle yelled and I was laid down on the hospital bed that almost felt like a herritage in this family. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle's face. ''Mikaela, does it hurt?'' I nodded my head lightly. ''She's bleeding. Seth, why didn't you bring her here sooner?'' ''I don't... I don't know.. I didn't think...'' The tears that were in his voice found a way through his eyes. My eyes were closed again. I think I got lost somewhere. It was very black.

''Mikaela, honey, please, come back... Mikaela, please I love you, I'm sorry, I want you back...'' I heard the fuzzy whisper but I couldn't detect whose voice it was. ''Mikaela, please, I need you, please!'' Oh, it was Seth. I need you too, Seth. I love you, too. I need you. Did I even say these words out loud? Guess not, because I still felt Seth's burning warm tears on my hands. ''I...'' Oh, there's my voice. ''Mikaela?'' ''Love....'' I couldn't say a word normally, I couldn't move or open my eyes, but I could blush. I felt the redness all over my face. But I had to say this- outloud. ''You...'' I used all my force to lift two of my fingers up. ''Mikaela...'' He sounded amazed, confused, relieved, worried, sick, happy, sad... ''Carlisle, I think she's awake!'' He yelled and then talked to me. ''Mikaela.'' He repeated my name like a mantra. ''Mikaela, are you awake?'' Carlisle's voice came to my ears. ''Yes...'' I whispered again. ''Good. You're a bit slow because of the sedatives I've given you. But you should be okay in a few hours.'' He left the room. And Seth and I were there alone again.

Those few hours Carlisle was talking about must've passed, 'cause I finally managed to open my eyes easily enough. Seth's face was next to me. I stared into his eyes- he stared into mine. ''Hey, there.'' I whispered lightly. He smiled. ''Hey. How you feeling?'' I sighed. ''Better.'' We were silent again. ''Mikaela.... Were you serious?'' His eyes were careful, but his fingers played with mine. ''Were _you_?'' I stretched my neck so I could come closer to his face. When I was almost touching his lips, I whispered lightly: ''I don't know about you. But I love you.'' I pressed my lips lightly on his. His hand caught my head and he returned my kiss. All the butterflies in my stomach flew so much I thought they were gonna lift me up. ''I love you.'' He kissed me again. And I was finally, after a long, long time, happy.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review! Really! I live on the reviews and no one has reviewed my work for a long time... So please. At least five reviews? Pretty please?**


End file.
